


La dernière déchéance

by Ploum



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Effondrement d'un mythe, Gen, Glorieux guerriers tombés au combat, Mort - Freeform, Valhalla, Valkyries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Comme tout guerrier de son peuple mort avec honneur sur le champ de bataille, Rothgar est accueilli au sein du Valhalla... sauf que la réalité est loin de la gloire décrite dans les chansons et les mythes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	La dernière déchéance

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrite pour l'AT 'Valhalla' de Nutty Sheep (2/2018) mais que je n'ai pas soumise, puisque corrigée bien plus tard. 
> 
> Crédits : la mythologie nordique appartient au domaine public. L'histoire et les personnages m'appartiennent, de ce fait tout plagiat est donc interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

Rothgar avait consacré toute sa vie pour cet unique instant. Mourir au combat avec gloire et honneur et rejoindre le Valhalla, la table d'Odin et les mille et un fiers guerriers qui faisaient la fierté de leurs peuples. Mourir pour gagner le droit de lutter aux côtés des Dieux lors de la bataille finale et la fin du monde, le Ragnarok. La simple appellation l'emplissait de frissons dont il était incapable de décrypter la signification. Crainte ou excitation par anticipation ?

Pourtant, il n'était pas bien vieux. Agé d'une vingtaine de printemps à peine, il avait tout juste pu s'assurer de l'existence d'une maigre descendance – seulement un fils, pas bien vieux lui non plus car né deux saisons plus tôt. Ce dernier survivrait-il suffisamment longtemps pour perpétuer leur lignée à son tour ? Il était tout à fait possible que ce ne fût pas le cas ; l'hiver était rude et n'épargnait personne. Un nourrisson fragile, orphelin de père, avait de quoi partir aisément.

Mais ce n'était plus sa préoccupation désormais, même si cette pensée lui donnait un pincement au cœur. Il avait été choisi. Une fois son dernier souffle expiré, il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans le Royaume de la Déesse Hela mais seulement près de son corps à lui, étendu parmi tant d'autres tombés avant lui, de sa main ou d'autres, une Valkyrie à ses côtés. Somptueuse comme les légendes les décrivaient, elle lui avait fait signe de la suivre. Elle se tenait toujours près de lui pour le guider vers le domaine d'Odin, silencieuse, et conservait un visage austère. Peu importait au jeune homme ; il respectait son silence. A quoi bon remplir l'air de vaines paroles ?

Il crut que son cœur battit plus vite lorsqu'ils firent face à de grandes portes de bois et d'or, richement sculptées à l'image du Dieu qui régnait en ces lieux et si hautes qu'il en voyait à peine le sommet. Elles étaient aussi magnifiques qu'il les avait imaginées. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller davantage à leur sujet ; déjà, la Valkyrie, dont il ne connaissait finalement pas le nom, les lui désignait et l'invitait à se diriger vers elles tandis qu'elles s'ouvraient sans un bruit, avec majesté. Il conserva un air digne mais dans son esprit, il jubilait. Le voilà à l'instant tant attendu. Il suffisait de quelques pas pour…

La désillusion. Le guerrier marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il franchit les portes, pensant alors que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une simple farce et que l'illusion cesserait bientôt. Elle n'eut pas cette décence. En lieu et place de l'immense et majestueuse salle que tous glorifiaient dans leurs chansons, des fiers guerriers reçus avec honneur par Odin lui-même pour leur bravoure et leur mérite, du banquet et des glorieux combats qui devaient les y attendre, il y avait… _ça_. Même pas l'ombre de cette croyance.

Si la grande salle avait quelques points similaires avec leurs mythes, elle avait perdu de sa superbe depuis longtemps, engluée dans tant de crasse et tant détériorée par endroits qu'il imaginait impossible de pouvoir rattraper un tel désastre. Mais pire que tout, envolés les fiers guerriers. Face à lui s'entassaient un tas de soudards pour la plupart ivres et gras, bien trop nombreux pour tenir correctement dans la pièce malgré ses incroyables dimensions. Certains n'avaient plus de guerrier que l'appellation tant leur silhouette actuelle, bedonnante et avilissante, les empêchait d'être davantage. Savaient-ils encore tenir une épée ? Certains peut-être ; cependant, c'était davantage pour s'en servir comme massue et se battre comme de vils miséreux contre les autres, plus par ivresse que pour une réelle raison sans nul doute. Plus de la violence brute que du véritable combat. Où étaient les glorieux entrainements promis ? Au milieu de la pièce trônait une longue table autrefois noble mais à présent ensevelie sous les immondices et les restes grotesques de quelques repas – les locataires étaient si incorrects que le service n'était plus assuré. Tout au bout se dressait un fauteuil autrefois prestigieux que Rothgar ne doutait pas avoir accueilli le Dieu parmi les Dieux par le passé, à une époque désormais lointaine ; à présent, il était vide et accumulait la poussière, cependant il était relativement bien préservé. Quelques Valkyries déambulaient parmi la foule, les lèvres tordues en une grimace dégoûtée, et évitaient avec agilité les mains baladeuses et les corps pressants. L'habitude devait les y aider.

Depuis quand le Valhalla était réduit à une sorte de taverne de village de seconde zone ?

– Est-ce… c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en se retournant, toujours choqué, vers la Valkyrie qui se tenait encore à côté de lui.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et il comprit alors que ce n'était pas la sévérité qui marquait ses traits ; elle était blasée. Juste blasée. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

– A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Vous n'êtes que des hommes et beaucoup sont portés par la boisson, entre autres. Voilà le résultat.

Le mépris transpirait à travers ses paroles mais le jeune homme n'en fut nullement indigné. Il le comprenait et partageait même son point de vue. S'ils offraient un tel spectacle depuis des années voire des siècles, c'était tout à fait normal.

– Mais je… je ne comprends pas ; vous ne prenez pas que les hommes de valeur et d'honneur ?

Comment avaient-ils pu arriver à une telle déchéance ?

La Valkyrie ricana.

– Oh, ils l'étaient. Parmi leurs peuples. Mais je suppose que la mort et l'éloignement des leurs font toute la différence ; vous voilà plongés parmi des guerriers que vous ne connaissez pas et qui appartiennent parfois à des peuples différents qui, au mieux, sont alliés ou ne se connaissent pas, au pire qui sont rivales. Vous pouvez croiser des connaissances aussi, des hommes que vous haïssiez, peut-être celui qui vous a tué. Et puis, vous êtes décidément trop nombreux ; les siècles passent et vous proliférez à la vitesse des lapins.

– Mais… et le Ragnarok ? Les entrainements ? Et –

– Oh, c'est fini tout cela, ce projet-là a été abandonné comme tu peux le voir, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la main, comme pour balayer le maigre espoir qu'il nourrissait encore. Odin s'est désintéressé de vous et a déserté les lieux depuis longtemps. C'était bien le cas, au début ; ils s'entrainaient tous les jours. Mais certains gagnaient plus que d'autres, ce qui alimentait la rancœur et la jalousie de ces derniers là où il aurait dû y n'avoir que de la camaraderie, de l'entraide et la volonté de se dépasser. Ajouté au reste, les rivalités n'ont pas tardé à apparaitre. Les Dieux ont fini par arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'y a rien à faire de vous.

S'il comprenait cette logique, elle le dépassait. Pourquoi ne pas avoir viré ceux qui posaient problème ou fait disparaitre cet endroit ? Pourquoi les morts n'allaient-ils pas tous chez la Déesse de la Mort si personne ne méritait un autre traitement ?

– Pour… pourquoi continuez-vous à nous emmener là ?

Il regrettait de ne pas se trouver en compagnie d'Hela. Le prestige d'intégrer le Valhalla n'était que factice et il aurait préféré ne jamais s'en rendre compte. La réalité était amère.

La Valkyrie haussa les épaules.

– Vous y croyez encore. Vous nous vénérez et vous combattez au nom de cet idéal. Pourquoi ne pas continuer de l'alimenter ?

Il en fut bouche bée. La Valkyrie affichait un air sérieux, presque neutre, mais ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas davantage convaincue que lui et qu'elle aurait préféré s'amender d'une tâche bien plus honorable. Il ne sut quoi répliquer.

Soudain, il comprit qu'ils venaient de basculer sur un autre cycle. Les restes qui encombraient la table disparurent au profit de divers mets avec au centre, un immense sanglier rôti incapable de nourrir l'ensemble des hommes présents malgré sa taille. Ces derniers étaient toujours tout aussi méprisables que quelques secondes plus tôt ; seules leurs blessures avaient disparu.

Il ne désirait pas le moins du monde rester là un instant de plus.

– Y a-t-il possibilité de partir d'ici ?

La Valkyrie se retourna vers lui et un sourire ironique se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il fut incapable de dire si elle ne faisait que se moquer de lui ou si elle jubilait. Peut-être un peu des deux.

– Pourquoi les quitter aussi tôt ? Ce sera le dernier festin, de toute façon, alors autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
